


Snow Is Falling All Around Us (But Where Are You?)

by sodunwithyou



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sexy Times, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is the time of giving. It's when you gather your loved ones near.</p>
<p>Except Josh is late.</p>
<p>And Tyler is nervous. And worried. </p>
<p>And Josh doesn't think his present is even a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Is Falling All Around Us (But Where Are You?)

Tyler’s family were smiling and laughing and snow was dusting the ground outside. But all he could think of was the space beside him.

It was screaming at him. He missed the warmth of another body. He missed the way Josh would throw his arm round his shoulders and hang off him. He missed the way Josh would whisper into his ear.

He missed Josh.

“He’ll be here,” Zack sighed, locking eyes with Tyler.

“Have you seen the snow? No way the plane is getting here. He’s not answering my calls. What if something happened?” Tyler rushed, anxiously checking his phone again.

“Calm down Ty, he’ll be fine. This is Josh we’re talking about. He’ll find a way.” Zack left with a pat to Tyler’s shoulder, slowly the room emptied as people drifted to their rooms. It was Christmas Eve and Tyler was all alone.

He didn’t leave the living room. He curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared out the window waiting for any sign of Josh.

No sign came.

There were no texts. No cars. No calls. Nothing.

Soon enough Tyler was forced to call it quits, his eyes were growing heavy and his back was beginning to ache.

“I love you Joshie, don’t take too long,” he sighed to the empty room, gaze lingering on the pile of presents for Josh.

 

 

 

 

 

Tyler woke too early. The sun wasn’t up and it was unbearably hot and he didn’t want to be awake.

“Go away,” he grumbled, hoping whoever had just come in would leave.

“Why would I do that?” At the sound of Josh’s voice Tyler jumped up, no longer feeling tired.

“JOSH!” He squealed, throwing himself at the red haired boy. “I missed you so much,” he peppered his face with kisses, his smile so big it hurt.

Josh returned the kiss earnestly, “missed you too baby boy. Sorry it took so long. Stupid snow. And my phone died when I landed.”

“That’s a lame excuse,” Tyler sighed against Josh’s skin.

“I know.” Josh pressed gentle, loving kisses to Tyler’s neck, slowly moving down his body. “I love you.” Every inch of skin was treated to Josh’s loving attention as he worshipped his boyfriend.

“Josh,” Tyler groaned as Josh’s lips ghosted over his cock, “not now. My parents are sleeping.”

When Josh looked up his lust-filled eyes were twinkling, “you’ll have to keep it down then baby boy.” Tyler didn’t have a chance to reply because Josh had his lips round his cock and any coherent thoughts were lost as he struggled to keep quiet.

“Fuck. Josh. Fuck. Stop,” Josh pulled back, moving up to kiss Tyler’s lips passionately as his hands fumbled around the dresser to grab some lube and a condom. “Just fuck me already,” Tyler whined into his ear, teeth grazing the sensitive skin on Josh’s neck and making his boyfriend groan.

“Gotta get you ready baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” He ignored Tyler’s pleading, because he desperately wanted to fuck him right there. But he didn’t. He slowly stretched Tyler open, smiling fondly as Tyler writhed in pure pleasure beneath him. A layer of sweat glistened in the darkness, Tyler was panting, letting out broken words that were lost to the world, both of their cocks were hard and leaking.

Josh grinned down at his lover, “I bet you could come just from this. God, you look so fucking perfect. Jeez Tyler.”

Tyler’s hands began to pull out Josh’s shoulders, bringing him down to him, “J, baby, I can’t wait any longer. I’m ready. Fuck. Fuck me.”

He was getting closer to the edge and if Josh didn’t start fucking him soon, then he wasn’t going to last. Apparently his desperation showed because Josh removed his fingers (and that was most definitely _not_ Tyler whining at the loss) and was rolling the condom on. “Ready?” Tyler didn’t need to answer, which is good because he was past forming coherent sentences. The only words in his vocabulary at that moment were ‘fuck’ and ‘Josh’ and ‘harder’ and ‘love you’.

The room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin, of teeth clashing together, of moans and groans and the occasional shout. There were words released in gasps that fell on deaf ears, there were hands clawing at any available expanse of skin, there were two bodies becoming one.

“J, babe, I’m gunna come,” Tyler gasped against Josh’s neck as he thrust into him.

“Come for me baby, let me see you.” That was all it took for Tyler to come with a cry of Josh’s name, spilling all over their stomachs. Although it took a lot of willpower Josh managed to hold on for a moment, watching his boyfriend as he was overcome with passion, before he too came inside his boyfriend. For a moment everything was white, Josh was in pure ecstasy as he collapsed onto Tyler, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to Tyler’s damp shoulder.

“I missed you Josh,” Tyler sighed.

“I missed you too baby.”

“I love you.”

“I love you a whole lot more.”

Tyler span and narrowed his eyes at Josh, “I think you’re mistaken.”

“Really?” Josh challenged, smothering a smile as he raised his eyebrows.

“Really.” Tyler let his lips meet with Josh’s, it wasn’t passionate like before, this was slow and determined. There wasn’t the desperate need for more, there were no teeth clacking and hands clawing, This was co-ordinated movement and caressing. “I love you. More than anything.”

“More than your keyboard?”

Ty gigged against his skin, “a whole lot more than my keyboard.”

“Wow. You do love me,” Josh teased, kissing Tyler once more. “You know, I love you so much it hurts.”

They lay together for a while, tangled up together and holding onto each other like the other would drift away if they let go. Words weren’t needed because the moment was perfect as it was. Tyler snuggled into the warmth that seemed to radiate from Josh, moving into a space that wasn’t there – the two were so close they appeared to be one. “I love being here, but, I think we should wash or something.”

Tyler groaned, hiding behind his arm, but he knew Josh was right.

“You’ve got an ensuite Ty. Round Two in the shower?” Josh suggested, already getting to his feet knowing Tyler would follow him.

 

 

 

 

 

Tyler was all smiles the next morning. All the sadness that had been there the night before was blown away, his eyes glowing with happiness. His whole being glowing with happiness. Josh was practically radiating good vibes, with the two together it was hard not to smile.

The two sat on the floor together as Tyler’s family took the available sofa seats, legs crossed like primary school children with Tyler’s head resting on Josh’s shoulder.

“Open your presents Josh,” Tyler grinned excitedly, nearly bouncing as Josh reached over and unwrapped them slowly. He received new drum sticks, a snapback, a Taco Bell voucher and chocolates galore. “Open mine J,” this time the excitement had dwindled, Tyler wringing his hands nervously as he pushed a small bundle into Josh’s hands.

Josh took one of his hands, using the other to open his final gift. A black journal fell free. Slipping to land on his knee. ‘Tyler Joseph’ was scribbled on the front, he opened it carefully and his eyes filled with tears when he saw just what this was.

“I love you Josh. And. Sometimes I suck at saying things. Which is dumb. But I can write them. So. This is my journal. Shut up. I have a journal. It’s full of half-finished lyrics and scribbled drawings. I started it before I met you. Long before I met you actually, when things were bad. When they were at their worst. And I still had it when I met you, when I fell in love, when I realised you were all I needed. I may not be able to tell you just how much you mean to me, but this will.” Tyler looked up at Josh with nervous eyes, Josh was crying (shut up, it meant a lot to both of them) and instead of answering he pressed his lips to Tyler’s.

“I love it Ty. And more than that, I love you.” He held the book in his hands like it was the most treasured thing on this planet, like one breath of wind would break it apart. He knew it would hurt, because Tyler had seen hard times. He would never forget when he walked in on Tyler cutting, or when Tyler called him sobbing because he was on the roof of a building and he wanted to jump but couldn’t leave him behind.

But he also knew it would be worth it. Because he remembers the smile on Tyler’s face when they told the world they were together, he remembers watching that twinkle in his eye grow to a flame and he remembers their first ‘I love you’s.

It would be a roller-coaster. But that was just them.

“I guess you want your present now?” Josh smiled, feeling his own heart begin to race in his chest.

“Duh, I feel sorry for you dude. You ain’t never gunna top that!” Tyler teased, kissing Josh’s cheek before Josh left the room.

“That was sweet of you Ty,” Madison smiled, Tyler only shrugged because Josh knew everything about him. It was time for him to bare it all, they share everything anyway and that journal was the only thing he ever kept from Josh.

When Josh came back he was empty handed, but looked more nervous than he had before he left. Tyler didn’t notice his Mum turning on the camera, pointing it at them. Nor did he notice Madeline grab her phone, nor did he notice the cheeky smiles on everyone.

Josh pulled Tyler to his feet, smiling as reassuringly as he could manage. “Ty, I love you man. I knew from the moment I met you that you were special. From our first kiss I knew we would be together forever. I couldn’t imagine a life without you, a second without you. You’re more than just a singer, more than just my boyfriend, you’ve always been more than I could put into words. More, even, than a soulmate – but that’s probably as close as I’ll get. You’re an angel, you’re everything I need and everything I want, you are perfect Ty and I would be the happiest man on the planet if you would be mine forever.” Josh dropped to one knee, pulling out a velvet box that he popped open revealing a ring.

“Josh,” Tyler gasped, eyes wet as he covered his mouth. “Oh god, yes, forever yes!”

They met in the middle, lips gravitating towards each other in practiced ease, Josh slipped the ring onto Ty’s finger. It was black with a gold line running through the middle, matching Josh’s. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. You totally topped my present,” Tyler laughed, arms over Josh’s shoulder with his forehead pressed against Josh’s.

“I don’t think I did Ty. I just made what we already knew official. You have given me a part of your soul.”

“It was always yours J. We’re soulmates, remember?” Josh smiled, a laugh bubbling free as he met Tyler’s lips again.

Nothing had changed. But everything had. This was forever. And forever was good. Forever was perfect. Just like the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I went for cute.... I don't really know what happened...
> 
> kik - saidanddun
> 
> tumblr - whatisdoneisdun
> 
> Hit me up Frens :)x Happy Holidays


End file.
